


There is something (What does that make us?)

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission goes wrong and Alex is injured, Astra saves the day, leading Alex to realize she wants something more from the relationship.</p>
<p>Set after For the Girl Who Has Everything. Astra lives AU (obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is something (What does that make us?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous tumblr prompt: alex gets hurt on a mission; astra/alex prompt
> 
> Prompt fills are posted first to my tumblr (currently roryteller) and only later to AO3

Kara’s voice was dangerously low as she said, “Let go of my sister.”

* * *

**A little earlier**

It was supposed to be a simple mission, transferring a prisoner to another facility for safekeeping. But they hadn’t known that the prisoner still had human accomplices at large, and now they’d been ambushed, and a man in full body armor was forcing one of the other agents to let the prisoner go. There was little hope of backup, either, this far out, and definitely no hope of calling Kara.

Worse, one of the criminals had shot Alex as a warning, when she hadn’t gone along with his request immediately. The bullet had hit her in the left shoulder, and her shirt was soaked with blood. She was holding her right hand to the wound, trying, in spite of her growing lightheadedness, to decide if it would be worth tackling the nearest criminal to try to take his gun from him, when she heard someone cry out and the sound of gunfire.

The man guarding her turned to see what was happening, and she immediately tackled him in the legs, knocking him off-balance. He fell on top of her, and she grabbed his gun, trying to wrench it from his hands.

One-handed, though, he was stronger than her, and he might have killed her had someone not picked that exact moment to kick him in the head.

“Who…” She thought at first that it must be Kara, but the person’s boots were black, scuffed and dusty. So she looked up, and as her savior scooped her up in their strong arms, she saw a mass of brown hair with a single white streak.

“Astra…” she said as she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Kara was at work, looking over layouts with Cat, when she got the call from Hank.

“Supergirl, Alex needs your help.”

“I’m on my way,” she said.

“Trouble?” asked Cat.

Kara nodded.

“Go,” said Cat. “Be safe.”

Moments later, Kara was in the air.

“What’s the situation?”

“She was on a mission when they were attacked. She’d been shot when their attackers were, in turn, attacked, and the attacker took off with Alex.”

“Who?” growled Kara, with that particular tone she reserved for people who hurt her family.

“We believe it was Astra.”

“But… why? She left Non. I thought she was finally coming around!”

“Supergirl, I don’t know. But be careful. This could be a trap.”

* * *

Alex groaned as she came to. The air was cold, rushing against her skin… shouldn’t it be hot? And why did her shoulder hurt?

When her eyes opened, she remembered. She’d been attacked on a mission, and Astra had saved her.

“Where… where are you taking me?”

“You need medical attention, better than what I can provide,” said Astra. “I’m taking you back to the city.”

Alex turned her head and realized her shoulder had been bandaged. A field dressing, probably from the first aid kit from the armored truck. “You… helped me. Why? How did you find me?”

“I.. wanted to talk to you.”

“You could have called! But… thank you.”

Astra was flying quite slowly, looking for something.

Then Kara appeared in front of them, her mouth set and her eyes alight with a rage Alex had seldom seen her show.

“Let go of my sister.”

“Kara! It’s okay, she saved me!”

“Alex?” Kara’s eyes went from Alex’s face to the bandage, then to Astra. “You’re okay! Aunt Astra saved you?”

Alex nodded. “This guy was about to shoot me… again, and she stopped him.”

“I hate to interrupt, but your sister needs medical attention, little one, and I fear I am still not welcome at the DEO. Would you take her for me?”

Kara nodded and took Alex in her arms. “Thank you.”

Astra smiled, and Alex was amazed at the transformation it wrought in her face.

This was the Aunt Astra Kara had loved as a child, she realized. _And the one I might be able to love now_ , she thought dizzily.

“I’ll call you!” she yelled after Astra as Kara turned to take her to the DEO.

* * *

Alex grimaced as a DEO doctor pulled the remains of the bullet from her shoulder. At last it was over, the wound cleaned and re-bandaged, and the doctor left her alone with Kara.

“So, what have you been hiding this time?” asked Kara.

“What?” Alex was still a bit lightheaded, and didn’t quite understand what Kara was asking.

“You said you’d call her. Aunt Astra. Does she even have a phone?”

“Uh,” Alex looked down a bit guiltily. “Yes, she does. I got her a burner a couple weeks back. We’ve been in contact since a little while after she left Non.”

“And why, exactly, didn’t you tell me?” Kara crossed her arms over her chest. There was a smudge of blood on her sleeve, Alex’s where she’d bled through the bandage a bit, but most of the anger had left her.

“Because… she didn’t want to see you right away. She blames herself for what Non did to you. Even though she was the one who told me how to save you.” _And because there’s something between us that I’m not ready to talk about._

“You do realize that if I had known that, I wouldn’t have come that close to fighting her today, right?”

“Right.”

“Next time you try to reconcile with one of my messed-up relatives, tell me.” Kara was smiling now. “Do you think you can convince her to meet me? I need to thank her properly, at least.”

“I’ll try.”

* * *

“I don’t see why I had to dress like a human,” protested Astra.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Your uniform is in the wash. And anyway, you were the one who wanted to learn how to live alongside us.”

“That does not entail becoming one of you,” said Astra. “But at least the clothes you picked for me are…practical.”

She still wore her usual boots, but Alex had picked out the rest. Nothing girly, you couldn’t really do girly and combat boots together. Instead, she wore dark gray cargo pants with a black tank top and a black-and-white plaid shirt on top of it. Alex was dressed casually as well, in jeans, tennis shoes, and an old, comfortable college sweatshirt.

“Thanks,” said Alex. “Don’t worry, you’re at no risk of turning human. Even Kara’s cousin hasn’t managed it.”

They were at Alex’s small, somewhat spartan apartment, waiting for Kara to arrive. Alex’s shoulder was still bandaged, but she was feeling much better.

“Did I ever thank you properly for saving me?”

Astra laughed. “A few times.” Her glance fell on one of the few decorations in the apartment, a photo of Alex and Kara at Kara’s high school graduation, Alex’s arm around Kara’s shoulders and Kara looking awkward but happy in her cap and gown. “This reminds me, we never did decide what we were to each other.”

“I think I said ‘nothing’ at the time,” said Alex, “but there is something, isn’t there.”

Astra met her eyes somewhat uncertainly. “There is.”

Maybe Alex was still a little loopy from the pain meds, because she decided to take a big risk. “Maybe it’s too soon, but I’d like us to be girlfriends.”

“Too soon? After my separation from Non, you mean.” Astra sighed. “He isn’t the man I married anymore. Hasn’t been in years.” She thought it over for a moment or two. “I think I would like that too, although I’m not quite sure what courting a human entails…”

Alex cut her off by putting a hand in her hair (her thick, soft, wonderful hair) and kissing her. At first Astra was stiff with surprise, but then she relaxed into it, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders, careful not to touch the bandage and the other around her waist. Her lips were softer than Alex had expected, but her body was firm, all muscle, and the energy where they touched was electric. Alex felt her feet lift off of the floor and tightened her hold on Astra. She let out a muffled groan as Astra took her tongue into her mouth.

Then a knock came at the door, and Alex regretfully broke off the kiss.

“You’d better put me down so I can answer that,” whispered Alex. “If you don’t, Kara’s going to x-ray the door, and I’m pretty sure that’s not how I want her to find out I’m dating her aunt.”

“You’re assuming she didn’t hear what you just said,” said Astra, but she landed and let go of Alex.

Alex opened the door to a slightly red-faced Kara and sighed. “You x-rayed the door, didn’t you.”

“Not until I heard what you said! You two are dating? When did this happen?”

“A few minutes ago. Can we just… pretend that you didn’t see that? For a few minutes?” This is so awkward.

“Uh, sure, I guess.” Kara stepped inside. “Aunt Astra! You look different!”

“You look well, but why are you wearing those… things? You don’t need them.”

Kara adjusted her glasses. “It’s part of my disguise. Kal-El’s idea.”

“Hmm. They make you look… human.” Astra sighed and shifted her weight uneasily. “I’m sorry, I wanted to be on good terms with you this time. This isn’t how I should have started.”

“After you saved Alex, I think I can forgive a few comments about my glasses. Thank you.” Kara held out her arms to Astra.

After a moment’s hesitation, Astra accepted the hug with another of her radiant smiles. Alex thought she’d never seen her look more beautiful.


End file.
